The Contest
by Knots
Summary: What happens when Medda hosts a dance contest in Irving Hall for all of the Newsboys in New york?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots.**

"Another great show Medda."

"Yes. It was wonderful and quite the birthday present!"

Jack Kelly was backstage with his girlfriend of two years, Knots.

Medda had once again opened the doors of Irving Hall to the Newsies of New York. Except this time it wasn't for a rally, it was a celebration for Knots's 17th birthday.

"You deserved it my dear. You are practically family." Medda pulled Knots in for a warm hug.

Her fiery red curls were all bound up with a few loose pieces framing her face. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were crimson. She was an aunt figure to Knots and a proper, loving woman that she could look up to. Medda was always there for any of the Newsies. She loved the boys, but she gave special attention to the girls. She had uttermost respect for them and the obstacles that they had to overcome because they were woman.

"Well thanks for the show but we gotta run." Jack said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course. But first." Medda took a hold of his arm gently so that he couldn't leave. "I wanted to run an idea by you."

Jack nodded. "Alright. Sure."

Suddenly Medda had an extra glimmer in her eye and her voice picked up with an excited tone.

"What do you say to a dance contetst?"

"Dance contest!" Knots burst out smiling.

"Dance contest?" Jack repeated with a more monotone voice.

"That's right." She said nodding happily. "About a month or two from now. All the Newsies and their girls come to the hall and have a dance contest!" She clapped her hands together. "Oh wouldn't it be wonderful? There would be all sorts of awards and prizes. The girls would put on lovely dresses and the boys would spiff up."

"That's a great idea!" Knots was practically jumping up and down.

Jack nodded. He hated the idea but he couldn't bear to risk hurting Meddas feelings.

"I'll run it by the boys." He said forcing a smile.

"Alright. Come by within a day or two and let me know."

Knots and Jack left Medda and stepped into the cool night air to head back to the lodging house. Jack put his strong arm around Knots as they walked.

"So you want to enter Jack?" Knots brushed a piece of her shoulder length blonde hair out of her face.

"Enter what?" Jacks warm breath was visible in the chilly atmosphere.

"The contest!" she yelled. She was bounding off of the walls with excitement. She had always loved to dance but never got the chance to do it seriously.

"No way am I entering any dance contest."

Knots looked at him surprised and a little shocked. "What? I thought you liked the idea."

Jack sighed. "I didn't want to hoit Meddas feelings."

Knots went quiet and sort of said "oh." She bit her bottom lip. "so…you sure you wouldn't do it?" she said hunching her shoulders.

Jack smirked at her pitiful face. "I'm sure."

"But…but you heard Medda….there's prizes!" She said gleefully.

Jack laughed at her. She was acting like a little kid. He ruffled her hair up a little and walked the rest of the way to the lodging house.

**Ta Da! First chapter of my new fic! This one is a little different than my other fics. But I hope ya'll liked it. I have a small casting call here. I need dancing partners for the other newsies. Racetrack, Spot and Jack are already taken but the others are wide open! Please e-mail your results to and how you got it: **

**Age:**

**Where they're from: **

**Job ( I only need a few newsies. Will need a few prof. Dancers but give more than one choice): **

**Personality:**

**Clothing ( both everyday and an outfit for the contest):**

**Newsie ( 3 choices please):**

**Relationship with your newsie ( when you first meet, during the contest, and your relationship when the contest is over): **

**How you met your newsie: **

**Other:**

**Alright all that's it! I should have the results up soon! **

**Knots**


	2. Ch2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots and that is it! **

The Newsboys all sat in the bunkroom playing a game of gin, due to Knots's request. Many of them wanted to play poker, but Jack told them that because it was her birthday, Knots got to pick the game.

"Gin" Knots said laying down her cards with a grin.

Several boys groaned.

"You always win"

"That's because she's the only one who knows how to play."

Knots smiled proudly.

Jack leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Oh hey listen fellas, Medda wanted me to propose an idea to youse."  
The boys leaned in closer.

"I hope it's another party."

"Nah, nah. She's looking for a new act"

"You're all wrong." Jack sighed. "Medda….Medda…" he couldn't get the words out.

"Medda wants to have a dance contest!" Knots squealed.

The boys all stared blankly at her.

"She said there'll be prizes." Knots said in a sly, tantalizing tone.

Suddenly the room filled with excited chatter.

"So ya'll in for it then?" Knots not hearing an objections took it as a yes. "great! We'll let Medda know tomorrow and she'll have the details out."

**Ok so sorry this was such a short chapter and sorry it took so long to update! I've been uber busy, but luckily it's spring break! Hopefully I'll be able to update a few times this week. So I have the results of the casting call and they are:**

**Cakes- Pie Eater**

**Cali-Griffin**

**Hornet- Specs**

**Zodiac-Bumlets**

**Filly-Skittery**

**Jinx- Kid Blink ( Spots sis)  
Hope- David**

**So what I'm thinking is that each chapter will be focused on a different Newsie and how he finds the dancing partner…or maybe not, I'll see how it goes lol. Anyway Thanks for reading ya'll and again I'm sorry it took so long to update! **

**CTB 4Ever**

**--Knots**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.Zodiac owns herself. 

"Bumlets what are you stopping fer?"

Bumlets had paused from selling his papers. His attention was now focused on something completely different.

"That….that shop…." He pointed at it and then looked to Dutchy. "Has that always been there?"

There was a small hole in the wall shop that looked dirty and beat up. It looked very dark and drabby. On the wall though, it had the title of the shop in grimy gold letters. "Madame Vixens Wonder Shop."

Dutchy shrugged. "probably, it doesn't look new."

Bumlets had walked past this shop practically everyday that he sold newspapers, but for some reason he was being drawn to it today.

Bumlets bit his lip. "Lets go in." he smiled.

Dutchy let out a groan. "C'mon it's poker night and I still have twenty papes to sell!"

"It'll only take a second."

Bumlets, followed by a reluctant Dutchy went into Madame Vixens Wonder Shop.

"Woah look at this stuff." Bumlets said whispering.

He leaned in and looked closely at a dusty shelf which held candles and incense.

"Hey Bumlets, what are tarot cards?" Dutchy said loudly from the other end of the shop.

Before Bumlets could answer a girl appeared from behind a beaded curtain.

"They tell the future." She said quietly. She had a mysterious smirk.

The short girl had a pale face with hazel eyes. She was wearing a black flowy skirt and a baggy black blouse. A scarf hid most of her hair, but a few of the burgundy pieces stuck out.

Bumlets looked at her with curious eyes. He was intrigued by her.

"I can tell your fortune for a penny." She said quietly.

Dutchy scoffed. "I don't believe in that mumbo jumbo."

The girl turned red. Bumlets glared at Dutchy.

"Youse have to excuse my friend. He's lost his manners…actually, I don't think he ever had any."

"I do too have manners!" he said rolling his eyes a little and then shooting a glare at Bumlets.

"I'm Bumlets." He said to the girl smiling.

"Zodiac." She nodded.

Bumlets sighed. "Well I for one think all of this stuff is interesting."

"You do?" she said a little surprised.

Bumlets nodded.

Zodiac smiled. "You know Bumlets, you have a very positive aura."

Dutchy walked up to the counter, next to Bumlets. "Bumlets…she's looking at your aura…you shouldn't leave it out." He whispered harshly to his friend.

Bumlets looked from Dutchy to zodiac with a furrowed brow.

"Excuse me. But I've got a positive what?"

Zodiac laughed softly.

"Aura. You seem to be a good person." She smiled.

Bumlets blushed a little. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Say Zodiac…. Do you dance?"

**Woo. Ok yes I'm back! School is out and that means I have more time to write! I'll admit I was thinking about dropping this story, but I decided to give it another chance. I wrote this chapter a while ago so it's still gonna take me some time to get back into the story. But anyway… those of you that are in this I'm sorry It's taken me so long! If you weren't in this chapter don't worry, you will be soon! Hope you all liked it! Reviews would be appreciated! **

**CTB **

**-Knots**


End file.
